


澄羡 强制 醉酒 刺激 身不由己

by xianduckegg



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: ChenXian, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianduckegg/pseuds/xianduckegg
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	澄羡 强制 醉酒 刺激 身不由己

江澄掐住魏无羡的两颊，面无表情的看着被绑的魏无羡吃力地抬起头望着他。

魏无羡被他绑到这里已经有三天了，魏无羡的眼神从最开始的不解到惊恐到不安到难过，江澄都看在眼里，但是他并不想这么快放他走。

江澄把魏无羡捆的紧紧实实的，破损的衣衫跟绳子一起将魏无羡的皮肤都磨红了。

江澄摸着魏无羡发红的皮肤，有点烫。

魏无羡颤抖着，他的嘴巴被江澄用玉球塞住了，他合不拢嘴，口水总是往外涌，他觉得羞耻，又觉得不解，他望着江澄，发不出声音，只有呜呜声。

口水顺着嘴角淌了出来。

江澄不经意掐的越发狠了，魏无羡充血的眼睛嗜着眼泪，江澄把魏无羡的头往右边歪，魏无羡的眼泪跟口水就不住顺着脸颊流。

江澄亲亲魏无羡的脸，魏无羡有点窒息微烫的脸，他又亲了亲他的喉结，亲得魏无羡发抖。

魏无羡被困得死死的，他除了激动以外什么都做不了，一激动他就容易流眼泪，他又气又急，他只能躲，但是躲是无用的。

江澄抓住魏无羡的下巴，凑到自己的面前，看着魏无羡气出来的眼泪，舔了一下，魏无羡抖得更厉害了。

魏无羡简直要疯了，他觉得江澄疯了，他从来没有发现江澄对他居然能干出这么恶心的事情，他把脸侧到一边，但是江澄的手劲实在太大，他也只能把眼睛偏过去。

江澄觉得好笑，他抚了一下魏无羡的腰子，魏无羡抖得厉害，他就多摸几下，摸的魏无羡气得脖子又红又粗。

魏无羡被他用紫电捆得死死的，他怎么可能躲得开，他也就只能气了，又气又难受，突然的就又激动出不少眼泪。

江澄摸进魏无羡的衣服里，亲着魏无羡发抖的脸，突然的扯住了魏无羡的头发，魏无羡疼的说不出声音。

“看着我啊。”江澄直直地看着他，看着他的眼泪越发的多，眼睛越发的红。

魏无羡不看着他，只是吃痛的皱起了眉，把脖子往后伸试图好受一点。

但是他脖子往后伸玉球也往后卡住喉咙，魏无羡一时有点喘不过气，舌头抵住玉球也不管用，他呛得不行，口水也没法流出来，他难受得直蹬腿。

江澄却把他的腿夹住，坐在他腿上，玩味得看起了被呛住的魏无羡。

魏无羡的脖子涨的通红，但是他的脸却是死白的，原本魏无羡呛着的时候看住了江澄，但是想要呕吐又没法的时候又把自己呛出一个白眼。

魏无羡看着江澄，觉得自己要完了，他觉得江澄要杀了自己。

他正打算两眼睛干脆一闭算了的时候江澄把玉球从魏无羡的口里拿出来了。

还在魏无羡的舌头上摸了两下，说道：“怎么，蓝二也不嫌弃你吵。”

魏无羡好不容易松了口气，被江澄摆弄了下舌头又忍不住干呕得剧烈咳了起来。

江澄看着魏无羡，他全身都红红的，他的舌头他的眼睛他的鼻子他的脖子，全部都是红色的。

江澄握住魏无羡的脖子，魏无羡一惊，来不及歇息又窒息了起来，他咳得厉害，他想念起含光君了。

眼前的江澄不知道犯的什么浑，突然的就把自己抓到这么个小房子里。

魏无羡被江澄掐的难受，本来流出来透明的鼻涕突然流出了血。

江澄看着魏无羡的血突然有点兴奋，低声在魏无羡的耳朵旁跟魏无羡说：“你本来就应该这样。”

魏无羡不解又迷惑，但是他只能透过模糊的眼光看着江澄，他开始有点神智不清了。

魏无羡只觉得脖子痛，鼻子痛，身下突然的一凉，江澄把他的衣服掀开了。

江澄看魏无羡鼻血流的狠，终于松开了魏无羡的脖子，用手去给魏无羡抹鼻血，魏无羡早就呛得不知所云，又难受又窒息，看了一眼江澄，骂道：“江晩吟，你疯了啊！”

“是的……我疯了”

江澄亲住魏无羡。

魏无羡气得将近晕了过去，心里念道江澄一定是疯了疯了，他有点想师姐，有点想含光君。

魏无羡气得吐血，头发被江澄抓得散开，头一歪躺在了地上。

“魏无羡……”

江澄看着魏无羡，他的脸上好多血，有好多他的血，还有自己刚刚被他咬出来的血。

“哈哈哈……”

江澄看着他的血，又看了看外头的月亮，反正魏无羡还会醒过来的。

魏无羡是被冷水浇醒的，他觉得哪里都疼，眼睛也不知道被什么东西磨到了睁不大开。

身上的紫电不知道什么时候被解开了。

江澄看着他那半睁开的眼睛，笑了一下，抓着魏无羡破破烂烂的衣衫拖到自己的脚边。

“魏无羡，你要装到什么时候。”

江澄拍了下魏无羡的脸，他虽然知道魏无羡早就没力气了，也不是装的，但他就是想气他。

魏无羡听到这句话，气得闭上了眼睛。

仔细回想这活活饿过去的三天，甚至都没力气生气了。是江澄没错了，但是江澄到底为什么要这么对自己啊。

“江澄……”魏无羡闭着眼睛，颤抖得咬着牙说：“你别折磨我了吧……”

江澄看着他，觉得有点好笑，并不回答他。

拿起一坛酒就浇到魏无羡的脸上，他看着魏无羡的脸，睫毛颤抖个不停，脸颊上淌着亮晶晶的酒，还有被自己掐出来的红掌印，莫名的有种满足的心情。

他抓住魏无羡，似笑非笑的说：“魏无羡，你不是喜欢喝酒吗，喝啊。”

魏无羡口舌干涩，又疲惫又无力，只觉得嗓子冒烟，他张开嘴，舔了舔流到嘴唇上的酒水。

心里想着江澄真是疯了，他精神真的不正常了，他怎么说什么人话都不听呢。

江澄看着魏无羡那口渴的劲，摸了摸他的嘴唇，其实他给魏无羡喂过水的，只是那会儿魏无羡中间被江澄打晕了。

来这三天，没捆着他他就跟自己打架，又打不赢，打晕过去醒，醒了又打，才实在没法将他捆起来的。

江澄摸着他的嘴巴，唾液跟酒加在一起的触感滑滑的，他突然觉得魏无羡好像一条鱼。

江澄看着他的脸，被自己揍出不少血，有点恍惚，“魏无羡，你走了好久。”

魏无羡瞟了江澄一眼，心里想江澄真的疯了，他这几天被江澄揍得全身不得劲，打也打过了，这莫名其妙来一句，他懒得理江澄了。

江澄似乎感觉到了魏无羡的停顿，愤愤地打了魏无羡一巴掌，“怎么！你不会说话了啊！哑巴了！”

魏无羡被他一掌拍到地上，撞得眼冒金星。

魏无羡吃痛得啊了一下，又被一脸冰凉的酒浇透了。

魏无羡被淋得有点睁不开眼睛，咬牙切齿，“江澄！你他妈是不是疯了啊！”

这话说的江澄心里蹭蹭冒火，“我疯了？”他突然笑起来，把魏无羡抓起来，抓到自己的眼前。

“我疯了？”江澄瞪住魏无羡，“我疯了才会把你一直当作我的弟弟！养了个你这么恶心的弟弟！”

魏无羡听到这话，突然平静了，原来是知道他跟蓝忘机的事情吗。

魏无羡也直直看住江澄，“然后呢？我恶心所以你要把我抓起来？”

魏无羡一点力气没有了，全身痛的不行，也饿的不行。

江澄被他说的说不出话，只是抓着他。魏无羡抓住江澄握着自己衣领子的手，咽了咽口水。

“江澄，让我喝点酒吧。”

魏无羡的脸色就像一潭死水，还有乱七八糟的伤痕斑驳在脸上，看得江澄有点乱。

江澄哼了一声，把魏无羡甩到地上。

开了一壶酒，给魏无羡。

魏无羡拿起酒就喝，江澄看着他，一壶接着一壶。

魏无羡的酒量一直很好，更喜欢喝各种酒，在魏无羡死后，他存了好多酒，也不喝，全都存着，仿佛魏无羡没死能够喝到一样。

而现在，魏无羡也的确没死，他也的确喝到了。

魏无羡并不知道江澄看着他的心情有多复杂，只是突然觉得这喝起酒来江澄倒是什么话都不打断他了。

魏无羡以为江澄这些日连饭都不给他吃一顿，这些酒水肯定也是糊弄人的掺水酒，竟全是些好酒。

魏无羡倒不像是喝酒了，更像是给自己灌酒，一壶接着一壶，溢出来的酒都懒得用手去抹了，任由那些酒水淌出来。

江澄走到魏无羡的身边，也不动他，就看着他喝酒。

魏无羡本来就瘦，这一关上个几天，魏无羡脸都快凹进去了。

江澄看他喝酒的样子，既疯魔，又美丽。

他不知道为什么竟然从魏无羡的脸上看到了美。

江澄突然的有点呆住了。

“魏无羡，你跟着蓝忘机有什么的好，跟着我不行吗？”

江澄说出这个话的时候，魏无羡停了一下，又装作没事儿人一样继续喝了起来。

江澄被他这种态度气急，打翻魏无羡抓着的一壶酒，“你有没有听我说话！”

魏无羡不理他，继续喝着酒，酒水很多，原先他没仔细看过，一直被江澄往另一个墙面上揍，没想到这一边的墙面上竟全是酒。

江澄看着魏无羡抓着酒的样子，像极了酒鬼，可不就是酒鬼！他气得直起身，走到魏无羡的面前，抓住魏无羡的下巴，砸了一壶酒就往魏无羡嘴里灌。

魏无羡被淋得呛得不行，哆哆嗦嗦地咳嗽，他浑身都不舒服，他很想念蓝忘机。

酒精催得魏无羡脑子一团麻。

江澄看着魏无羡水淋淋的脸，抓住魏无羡的胳膊就往下扭，魏无羡痛得惊呼。

他把他的手弄脱臼了！

魏无羡惊得看住江澄，他痛的也不知道自己是汗还是酒辣得糊了眼睛。

魏无羡只觉得自己痛得两条胳膊像是没了！

江澄看到魏无羡的眼泪，用手抚住他的脸，凑近贴在魏无羡的脸旁边，魏无羡是痛还是气他不知道，他抖个不停。

“江澄……”魏无羡是真的怕了，他痛的不行，“江澄我好痛啊”

他是痛的止不住颤抖。

“江澄，你快把我的胳膊接上！”

“为什么？”江澄满足地贴在魏无羡颤抖的脸上面，“我觉得这样的你更好。”

魏无羡吃痛地颤抖，怎么不是梦！

他痛得厉害，他好想蓝忘机，他从来不打他。

魏无羡的脸冰凉，就像冬天冷了的池塘。

这一抖起来，又像受惊了的兔子。

江澄亲了亲魏无羡的脖子，手摸住魏无羡的背。

江澄的手摸到魏无羡的时候，他发现魏无羡颤抖得特别厉害，他轻轻地抚摸魏无羡的肋骨，摸他凹凸不平的伤痕，有的地方肿的厉害，而魏无羡的身上冰凉。

可能是这里头太暗的原因，月光打得魏无羡的整个轮廓越发的俊朗迷人，又显得格外的脆弱。

江澄看着他发红的眼睛，“魏无羡，回来吧。”

魏无羡没有说话，痛得抽气，他现在浑身痛，觉得跟江澄说话更是浪费口舌，被江澄摸得哆嗦，鼻子突然又流了些血，他觉得自己这副身子的确脆弱了不少，只是被揍了几天竟这样动不动就流血，嘴里也竟是些铁锈味。

他已经分不清自己都有哪些伤痕了，只觉得哪里都痛，这点倒好，江澄摸他他都觉得没所谓了。

魏无羡昏昏沉沉地看了下江澄，他也不知道江澄要做什么，但是看他现在这个样子也是不敢对他出格的，只是江澄摸着他越发的奇怪。

魏无羡呸了江澄一口口水，“江晩吟，我是你师兄。”

“师兄？”江澄停住了，冷笑了一下，“怎么了，我还不是把你当弟弟照顾，你有一点兄长的模样吗？”

“回来吧，魏无羡。”江澄又重复了一遍，“回来吧，我们还是云梦双杰。”

江澄的脸就在魏无羡的眼前，熟悉又陌生，他魏无羡一直都认为自己是云梦的人，但是双杰，他觉得他不再配做了。

魏无羡欲言又止的样子江澄看着心烦。

他掐住魏无羡的下巴，狞笑了一下，“好啊，这个时候你竟是一个屁都不敢放了，跟你的蓝二一起去过吧！”

江澄的手就像个铁钳子似的，把魏无羡掐的死死的，魏无羡喘不过气来，又被江澄掐的不得不张开嘴呼吸，江澄看着魏无羡这个无法反抗的样子仿佛很满意，每个酒罐子都被他强行摔开，他把酒倒在魏无羡的嘴里，粗暴又简单。

魏无羡呛得直咳嗽，酒又太多，流了一大半，他喘不过气，也动弹不得，干脆直起身接住江澄倒的酒。

只是脱臼了的两只胳膊痛得魏无羡喘粗气的力气都没有了。

江澄灌得猛，魏无羡喝的饱了，闭上眼睛一副听天由命的样子。酒水滴得魏无羡的衣服早就湿透了。

一切在江澄眼里看得心情复杂无比，他很难说自己心里魏无羡到底是什么样的存在。

他恨透了魏无羡，魏无羡凭什么做什么都这么快活！

他魏无羡这副样子都是他自找的！

魏无羡闭上眼睛的样子在江澄看起来就是不在乎，他也全然忽略了魏无羡身上斑渍的血迹。

拖着魏无羡就抱到了身上，他揽着魏无羡，自言自语的说，“好，你什么都不在乎。”

江澄咬住魏无羡的嘴唇，像咬一件什么东西似的，咬出血，咬得破烂，咬得魏无羡睁开了眼睛。

有一种绝望的悲凉之情从魏无羡的心里蹿了出来，他想躲开，但是他连躲的力气都没有了，他就看着江澄咬他自己。

喝了不少酒，喝得魏无羡浑身发麻，眼珠子往黑暗里望了望，居然就感觉眼泪就下来了。

江澄仿佛咬上瘾了，又咬住了魏无羡的舌头。

魏无羡口里早就是许多血，痛的不行，被江澄咬住的时候痛得狠了，身子往后一缩。

江澄拖住魏无羡的头，亲得魏无羡只能闷哼，魏无羡又痛又恶心。

“嗯……嗯嗯嗯……江……”

魏无羡被亲得窒息，江澄只觉得魏无羡的舌头好软，软透了，热透了。

江澄看着被他亲的迷糊的魏无羡，只觉得他身体越发的热了，他发现魏无羡喘的声音慢慢的小了，松开魏无羡的嘴，他又气喘吁吁。

“哈……”魏无羡更昏沉了，他简直气的想吐血。

江澄居然亲他！

江澄把魏无羡推翻在地上，魏无羡本来就喝了好多酒，手也断了，一点反击之力都没了，喘了好大几口气，意识有点模糊。

“江澄……你……放了我吧……”他也不知道江澄有没有回复他，他只觉得所有事情都跟着酒劲一起模糊了，“放了我吧……”

魏无羡歪在地上，咳嗽了几声，便没有说话了，闭上了眼睛。

江澄看着魏无羡，他像世间最坏的那一类快活的人，蓝忘机也同样这样亲他吧，怎么到自己这就是这样呢。

“魏无羡，你凭什么！”

“你凭什么想干什么就干什么！”

“我又凭什么要放了你。”

江澄看着他，即便衣衫不整，看起来像一团糟践了的花，却又脆弱得迷人。

“我就不放了你。”


End file.
